1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flashlights, and more particularly to flashlights using Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) as the light source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,207 to Kennedy et al., discloses a light emitting diode flashlight lamp. This reference discloses the use of an LED as a direct source of light for a flashlight assembly. As shown, the LED is contained in an end cap housing that is threaded onto an end of a translucent cylinder. In this manner, the end cap, and corresponding LED can be positioned to shine light away from the cylindrical tube (i.e., in flashlight mode) or can be positioned to shine light into the cylindrical tube (i.e., in lamp mode). In the standard flashlight mode, the ""207 patent has simply replace the incandescent light source with a LED. Even with the bright white light LEDs currently available, the LED light source fails to provide a sufficiently disperse light for use as a conventionally flashlight.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,070,987, 6,213,623, 6,293,684, 5,622,423, 5,697,695 and 5,036,442 all disclose various different types of light wands or traffic control devices that are flashlight-like in shape and utilize one or more LEDs as a light source for the wand. In each instance the one or more LEDs are used in order to light the wand and a translucent material is used as the cylindrical rod in which the LEDs are disposed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a flashlight that utilizes one or more LEDs as the light source.
It is another object of the invention to provide an LED flashlight that utilizes reflection techniques to maximize the LED light.
These and other objects are achieved in accordance with an embodiment of the invention wherein the flashlight has a power source, a switch electrically connected to the power source, an LED light source electrically connected to the switch and being positioned to direct light toward the handle, and a reflection housing connected to the handle and positioned to receive the light directed toward the handle and reflect it away from the handle.
In accordance with another embodiment, the flashlight has a power source, a switch electrically connected to the power source, an LED light source electrically connected to the switch, and a reflection housing connected to the handle and having a transparent end opposite said handle and a central support axially disposed therein. The central support has reflective surfaces positioned in front of the LED light source such that the light emanating from the LED light source is intercepted by said reflective surfaces and internally reflected within said reflection housing before released through said transparent end.
According to yet another embodiment, the flashlight includes a plurality of LED light sources circumferentially disposed around the outer edge of the reflection housing facing toward the handle. The reflective surfaces within the reflection housing receive the light emanating from the plurality of LEDs and reflects the same out of the reflection housing.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings are designed solely for purposes of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims. It should be further understood that the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale and that, unless otherwise indicated, they are merely intended to conceptually illustrate the structures and procedures described herein.